


Do Angels and Demons Dance? Yeah I guess

by Rhomance



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale? Ballerina, Crowley? Tapper, M/M, Me? Embarassed, Mishmash Kitkash, Other, PITY ME, Please spare me any seriousness you have, dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhomance/pseuds/Rhomance
Summary: Y'all know I couldn't help my damn self. Let it be known to all, my first post on this website is a mishmash kitkash of whatever the fuck a dance au is. Ooc never got so good baby, I am a robotic character dialogue queen and aint nobody gon take my crown. Anyways in some form of seriousness, I just wanted to get this out lmao. This is my writers form of a sketchbook. Enjoy what little structure there is but what many possibilities are possible with these two idiots.Our little Ballerina Aziraphale spies a Jazzy ass Tapper and decides "Oh yes, I like that"





	Do Angels and Demons Dance? Yeah I guess

Ballet was his thing after all, had been for many years of his life, an important factor in what made him, him really. It was soul, a technically difficult, painful soul, but it was his nonetheless. And yet, temptation did seem to crawl it's way over to him - after witnessing an, expert tapper, using a studio in his lonesome and absolutely claiming the floor as his own, subsequently sparking up the idea to Aziraphale that maybe Ballet wasn't his way in life. Who knew you could tap to Queen anyway? Not Aziraphale, certainly. His sounds were so clear, movements with some hints of jazz and a slight homage to disco, which seemed to strangely all work together rather beautifully. To say he was jealous was quite the understatement, and at no point could Aziraphale truly discern if he wanted to be able to do the same, or the one to watch it all the time. He hadn't fathomed that staying late one day for extra practice would have given him one heck of a sleepless night with many things to ponder over. Oh dear.

Maybe another look would help him make up his mind? Settle and ease some demons he'd been hosting. Staying late another day couldn't hurt really, could it? He's sure he'd be fine with a lack of slumber, could catch up on some chapters he'd been meaning to read, not to mention think of the wickedly handsome dancer some more and desire to no end about all sorts of things with him - Ah, alas, that is for thoughts later, now is the time to pretend more practice is in order, maybe just fumble over some releve plie's and stick to "Today is just an off day" as an excuse. Yeah, he's sure he could get away with it, lying wasn't something he preferred to do but it wasn't exactly lying if today really was an off day? He'd make it so at least.

~~~

And later, Aziraphale gets a chance to talk to his mystery man, finding him resting up on a sidebar, presuming him to be idly watching another studio room but it was quite hard to tell with the sunglasses. He straightens himself out, clocks the mirror to make sure he isn't embarrassingly sweaty or disheveled and makes his way over. He walks to the mans left side as he was peering more to the right, settling his hands up on the wood.

"You tap, do you?" He got the attention of the fiery man, who was slumped elegantly over the bar in front of them, with a little sass in his hips.

"Y'could say that, yes." Was the slightly gruff answer, but sounded in no way unfriendly. Aziraphale absolutely took this as a sign to continue.

"Wonderful type of dance really... Happened to catch a few steps of yours yesterday-" The mans interest seemed peaked. "I was very impressed, had no idea Queen was something you could do that to."

Mystery man scoffed playfully, grinning something wild. "You'd be surprised how many people say that."

"About being thoroughly impressed with your dancing? I'm not."

"Nah, more about the queen thing really, but, uh..." He lowered his shades just the slightest bit and Aziraphale caught the most minuscule of glimpse at his eyes. "Thank you nevertheless, angel."

"Angel?" He questioned, trying to will away the delight on his face and the dust of blush on his cheeks.

"Don't think you can come here for years without a few bystanders peering in to watch, now. You're quite something."

"I... Oh dear, I-"

"Not afraid to dish out the complimets but stumbling when given them back? How cheeky."

Aziraphale found himself laughing, out of slight embarrassment and genuine enjoyment for this stranger.

"Anyways, best get back to it. You need a show to watch after all."

"I-"

"The names Crowley, and yours?"

"I... Aziraphale."

"Azira...? Well now I definitely believe you're an angel. Parents religious were they?"

"Yes... Quite."

"I see. Well, Aziraphale, lovely to meet you. I hope to see your face in a crowd sometime. Or, you know, your face be the only crowd." Crowley pushes himself off of the bar, hand coming down to his hip and staying there while the other readjusts his sunglasses. Aziraphale can only stand and nod, with a giddy smile on his face. "Don't be afraid to say hi after the show this time, alright?" 

And with that he leaves, walking out with enough questionable swagger to fully convince Aziraphale of his desires from this and their relationship moving forward. He wants all the Crowley he can stuff into his life and more, and nothing will stop him from achieving his goal. He guesses he can keep up with his ballet for a little longer, since someone seems to like it so much. Staying late everyday for a little extra practice certainly wouldn't hurt him. His teacher will soon be proud of all the progress he's making.


End file.
